En Adopcion
by Banghg
Summary: Despues de los eventos de NSL, Lincoln acaba en un orfanato en Minneapolis. Ahora deverá aprender a lidiar con su situación junto a un particular compañero de cuarto.
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación compartida mientras recordaba poco a poco que no era un sueño, realmente estaba ahí. Ya habían pasado nueve meses y aun no podía aceptar la realidad. Le hubiera gustado que todo no hubiera sido más que una terrible pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero era hora de que aceptara la verdad.

Por otra parte, aún contaba con la esperanza de que su familia apareciera de un día para el otro en aquella Vanzilla destartalada con un pastel de cumpleaños y una sonrisa de "te la creíste", o tal vez su abuelo llegara con una sonrisa amable y lo llevaría con el al centro de retiro. Podía vivir con el olor a aceite y desinfectantes siempre y cuando tuviera una familia.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría esa esperanza en romperse? Tal vez cuando pasara su primer cumpleaños en ese lugar. Había oído que preparaban un gran pastel de chocolate y vainillas para los cumpleaños, no tenías que ir a la escuela y podías escoger el regalo que estuviera dentro del presupuesto establecido. Pero olvídate de una fiesta en familia con cualquier amigo que no sea dentro de tu bloque.

Lincoln se levantó y comenzó a estirar sus músculos para despedirse de los restos del sueño. Sintió un poco de frío entrando en su cuerpo mientras se ponía las pantuflas. Ese pijama naranja ya comenzaba a quedarle pequeño, pero todavía no quería deshacerse de él. Tendría que hacerlo, ya tenía demasiadas costuras.

Se acercó al despertador en la pequeña mesilla junto a su cama y se dio cuenta de que le habían quitado las baterías. Tendría que haberlo esperado, era imposible que quisiera despertarse temprano un domingo. Lincoln suspiró mientras se dirigía al pequeño bulto contra en la cama del otro lado del cuarto.

-A despertar. –Lincoln tiró las cobijas con fuerza y las tiró al piso.

-Vete al carajo. –Jack siguió abrazando la almohada mientras pequeños rastros de saliva salían de su boca.

-Está bien, no será mi culpa si vuelves a repetir el año por no estudiar lo suficiente. Mañana tenemos examen si no lo recuerdas. –Lincoln volvió a tirarle las cobijas encima. Esperaba aunque sea una reacción de su compañero de cuarto, pero sólo obtuvo un dedo medio mientras Jack volvía a cubrirse con las cobijas. –Te prestaré mis notas cuando termine de usarlas, sólo trata de no retrasarte mucho amigo.

Jack murmuró palabras inentendibles y volvió a enroscarse en su lugar.

Lincoln suspiró mientras iba por su ropa para darse una rápida ducha. Al principio se había sentido inseguro de su compañero de cuarto, todavía lo estaba. Pese a tener un cuerpo andrógino y demasiado delgado, Jack tenía la actitud de un matón y era bastante brusco cuando se molestaba. Jack Stailor, un chico de alrededor de doce años, pese a tener un año más que Lincoln, tenía un cuerpo unos centímetros más pequeños que el suyo, cabello rubio platino hasta la nuca y algo despeinado, y una piel sumamente blanca y con algunas pecas que cruzaban sus clavículas. Su rostro se veía lindo y delicado, y cuando sonreía transmitía una sensación realmente agradable... Pero cuando abría la boca era todo lo contrario. Tuvo muchos problemas con él la primera vez que llegó. El chico literalmente se lanzó sobre Lincoln y le aplicó una llave al cuello para dejar claro quien ese quien manda, luego se abalanzó sobre su valija para revisar sus cosas. Lo más difícil vino cuando Lincoln lo confundió con una chica... Y creía que Lynn golpeaba duro.

El orfanato "Nuestro Futuro" en Minneapolis, Minnesota, fundado por Malcolm Stailor hace más de cien años y a estado hospedando niños desde entonces. El lugar era casi como una enorme escuela repleta de habitaciones donde podían quedarse hasta seis niños con sus literas. Lincoln había sido afortunado y le había tocado una pequeña habitación con sólo un integrante.

-_Afortunado._ –Lincoln sintió deseos de reír en cuanto pensó aquello. La fortuna nunca había estado con él, no desde hace nueve meses al menos.

-Muévete blanquito. –Tres chicos mayores lo empujaron mientras pasaban corriendo hacia el comedor.

-¿Por fin despertaste, Blanca Nieves? –Se burló el segundo mientras el tercero sólo se reía.

Lincoln había empezado a sufrir ese tipo de abuso desde el primer día. Más que su cabello blanco, estaba seguro de que era por pasársela llorando mientras llamaba a su familia en voz baja. El nivel social en el orfanato Nuestro Futuro se decidía por lo fuerte que eras cuando tu familia decide que no te quiere más y te desechan.

El nivel social de Lincoln cayó hasta lo más bajo desde el primer día, y el aparecer en el comedor con la cara repleta de moretones por su particular compañero de cuarto sólo lo hizo más difícil.

-Como te extraño, Clyde. –Si tuviera a su mejor amigo junto a él, estaba seguro de que podría hacer algo. Lincoln era bueno para pensar rápido y crear planes al momento para solucionar sus problemas, lo que generalmente ocasionaba más problemas, pero al final siempre funcionaban. Pero a la única persona a la que podría recurrir era a Jack, y el chico-chica o lo que sea se la pasaba de holgazán mientras leía los comics que le robó el primer día.

Las cosas podrían ser diferentes si pudiera contactare con cualquiera de sus amigos, o incluso a casa, pero las llamadas a larga distancia estaban prohibidas por los costos, y Lincoln no quería poner en riesgo el presupuesto de un orfanato.

Básicamente estaba atorado en Nuestro Futuro, su nuevo hogar. El hermoso lugar repleto de niños felices donde fue designado por la trabajadora social en el antiguo orfanato donde su amada y hermosa familia lo dejó por un puto traje de ardilla de la suerte. Luego de nueve meses conviviendo en un ambiente lejos de su hogar, no podía dejar de preguntarse si su familia estaba loca.

Parte de él sintió que tendría que haber previsto un final así para su pequeño plan de tener tiempo a solas. Pero Lincoln nunca creyó que su familia realmente podría abandonarlo por un asunto tan idita como la buena y la mala suerte. ¿Era porque Lynn era la hija favorita de su padre? O quizás porque no tenía ningún talento aparte de meterse en líos.

Tampoco escuchó que nadie lo apoyara cuando sus padres lo forzaron a recoger lo poco que tenía y lo metieron a la Van. Ni siquiera las vio, sus hermanas se ocultaron en sus cuartos en el momento en que destrozó aquel viejo traje de ardilla. Pero ese resultado estaba previsto, luego de un mes ya estaba cansado de ser usado como amuleto y vivir en la burla. Creyó que si destruía el símbolo de la suerte, podría recuperar a su familia.

-Que equivocado estaba en ese momento. –Murmuró mientras entraba a uno de los baños del orfanato. Era como en los baños de las duchas deportivas, todos los niños tenían un casillero con ropa limpia, todo lo que tenía que hacer era meterse a las regaderas junto a otros desconocidos y conocidos de diferentes edades totalmente desnudos. –Podría ser peor.

Podría ser como Jack se lo había susurrado. Los mayores dejarían caer una barra de jabón al piso y esperarían a que te agacharas, entonces usarían el jabón en sus manos como lubricante y te harían sentir como si te clavaran una estaca directo en el culo, aunque esa sensación puede variar dado el tamaño de la estaca. Lincoln no pudo dormir en toda la noche y tuvo miedo de ir al baño, al final los cuidadores tuvieron que arrastrarlo gritando y lloriqueando que no quería que le clavaran una estaca entre las pompas mientras Jack se reía sin parar.

No está demás decir que su nivel social cayó hasta el fondo de la cadena alimenticia desde eso.

Le costó dos meses tener un estatus normal, y eso fue porque Jack en cierta forma se compadeció y lo metió en una pelea con los chicos mayores en los que terminó con ambos ojos morados y un estatus por el promedio.

-¿Será demasiado tarde para pedir un traslado? –Murmuró para si mismo. No sería el primero que pide un traslado de la habitación 5-A, pero no quería que pareciera que estaba huyendo.

* * *

Tenía que bañarse deprisa si quería llegar al comedor. En cierta forma el lugar era como una enorme escuela, ya que los chicos tomaban su comida de una larga selección, la única diferencia es que no tenías que pagar por ella. En realidad, todo lo que le faltaría para ser una escuela serían los maestros y salones, pero todo eso lo tiene en la escuela pública de Minneapolis. ¿No podrían poner nombres a esas escuelas? A donde quiera que fuera Lincoln encontraba lugares con el nombre de la ciudad.

-Has espacio nalgas suaves. –Jack le dio una palmada en el trasero y se metió junto a él a las regaderas.

-¡Jack! –Lincoln retrocedió mientras se cubría las nalgas.

-Vamos, quiero terminar con esto para ir a comer algo y volver a la cama. Estaba teniendo un sueño caliente con la enfermera de arriba, Linc. –Dejó salir una sonrisa atrevida mientras pensaba en aquella mujer pelirroja de la enfermería. Lincoln supuso que pensaba en el gran par de pechos que tenía. –Escuché que eran falsos, ¿Pero a alguien le importa? Espero que sea pederasta. –Se tocó un poco la entrepierna mientras le daba la espalda.

Lincoln se sonrojó un poco al escucharlo. Además de tener una apariencia andrógina, Jack tenía una voz suave y algo confusa a la hora de distinguirlo. Todo lo que Lincoln podía ver en ese momento era a una linda chica que se toca la entrepierna de espaldas frente a él. Maldijo a sus hormonas de adolecente recién descubiertas y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso en el baño, Jack? –Lincoln le gritó sin darse la vuelta.

-Vamos, como si tú no estuvieras teniendo una reacción ahora mismo. –Se dio la vuelta con una mano sobre su cadera. –Y mira que me alegra, comenzaba a creer que tendría que cubrirme el culo por las noches por el modo en que te quedabas viéndome al dormir.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Eres totalmente confuso a veces, Jack!

-¡¿Realmente lo haces?! –Jack hizo una mueca de asco. –Maldito invertido. ¡Te daré una paliza! –Se lanzó contra Lincoln, a lo que el chico de cabellos blancos tuvo que evadirlo y comenzar a correr por todas las regaderas.

Jack era sumamente sensible sobre su género, si alguien se atrevía a burlarse de él con insinuaciones femeninas o lo confundían con una chica, entonces podías darte con un ojo morado y decir que tuviste suerte. Lincoln supuso que era por eso que siempre utilizaba lenguajes vulgares y hablar de forma atrevida con las chicas. Y no mencionaría el modo en que se masturbaba en voz alta por las noches mientras decía el nombre de la enfermera y el de cualquier otra chica.

Jack Stailor realmente era desagradable a veces.

Aunque no era tan malo cunado llegabas a conocerlo y aprendías que decir y que no. De hecho podía ser un buen compañero de juegos y conversación.

-¡Fue un accidente, Jack! –Aunque no podía decirlo ahora, ya que Jack estaba intentando matarlo. Lincoln sabía por experiencias pasadas que si Jack lo alcanzaba entonces tendría que esperar en las duchas con la cabeza hacia arriba a que su nariz dejara de sangrar. –¡Llegaremos tarde al comedor! ¡¿Recuerdas a Susy?! ¡Ella siempre usa sus ojos para tener un postre extra!

-¡Esa perra loli de coletas! –Jack gritó mientras se desviaba, pero terminó tropezando sobre el jabón, lo que lo impulsó a gran velocidad sobre Lincoln.

Ambos chicos gritaron antes de que una gran cantidad de espuma, agua y jabón saliera disparado por los aires.

-...Como te decía. Entonces Natasha comenzó a levantarse la blusa y... eh... –Aquel chico que entró en el baño en el momento justo se quedó paralizado al ver hacia adentro.

-¡¿Qué?! –Su amigo le gritó mientras trataba de no perder la imagen mental de lo que sabía era una mentira, pero ya habían alcanzado la pubertad, sus hormonas se activaban hasta con el marco de la puerta. –Oh.

Lincoln se encontraba de rodillas y la espalda inclinada por el peso de Jack, su rostro estaba contra el suelo mojado mientras el agua de las regaderas seguía corriendo. Jack estaba algo atontado con todo su cuerpo sobre él y su entrepierna chocando contra sus nalgas en una posición de lo más comprometedora para dos chicos en un baño.

Lincoln se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido para que su mente de planes instantáneos pudiera idear algo para no crear mal entendidos entre él y su compañero de cuartos andrógino. Y justo cuando iba a decir las palabras más ingeniosas y convincentes que había dicho en toda su vida...

-¡Le dicen a alguien de esto y los mato! –Jack abrió su boca y lo echó todo a perder.

-No hemos visto nada. –Los dos respondieron y salieron corriendo.

-Maldición, Jack.

-¿Qué? No dirán nada de este accidente desafortunado que pone en duda nuestra masculinidad, Linc. –Se apoyó en su espalda para levantarse y sujetó con fuerza las caderas de Lincoln para ponerse de pie con algo de esfuerzo. –Uhgg.

-Por ciertos, ¿Esto es un mal... entendido? –Aquel chico volvió a entrar para encontrar a Jack haciendo algo de esfuerzo mientras sujetaba las caderas de Lincoln y a Lincoln mirándolo sumamente rojo y con una cara tan molesta que parecía estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo. –Saben qué, olvídenlo. No importa. No vimos nada. No sabemos nada. No queremos formar parte de nada. Chao. Adiós. Sayonara. –Salió corriendo más rápido que antes.

-¿Ves? Todo está bien, Linc. –Jack se levantó y se cruzó de brazos. –¿Es natural que esto me caliente un poco...? –Se dijo así mismo.

-¡¿Eh?! –Lincoln se arrastró lejos sujetando sus nalgas.

-¿Dije eso en voz alta? –Jack se encogió de hombros. –Como sea, vamos al comedor antes de que la loli dos caras de quince años le haga ojitos al cocinero y se quede con tu postre.

-¿El mío? –Lincoln se levantó con algo de esfuerzo.

-El tuyo, Linc. Siempre se queda con el tuyo. –Jack repitió mientras se iba. –Menos mal que tú me guardas el mío, ¿Verdad? –Lo miró con ojos siniestros.

-...Eres realmente insoportable, ¿Lo sabías, Jack?

-Cierra la boca y sígueme, tenemos que partir un culo loli.

-Oh, aquí vamos otra vez.

* * *

Susy Stailor era un encanto de ¿niña? Sería mejor decirle adolecente. Pero nadie nunca lo creería. Ella era como Jack la describía, una loli según el estándar popular japonés o como se dijera en los mangas que oculta bajo la cama y Lincoln estaba amenazado de muerte para jamás revelar mientras siguieran compartiendo cuarto, no lo compartieran o saliera del orfanato.

El caso es que la "pequeña" lindura. Era un ángel de un metro cincuenta, cuerpo delgado, rostro de ángeles con dos lindas coletas castañas a los lados. Unos ojos que derretirían el alma más congelada cuando pestañaran y una risa que iluminaría la noche más oscura y llenaría de esperanza al ser humano más miserable sobre la tierra. La pequeña Susy estaba sentada en una mesa repleta de chicos y chicas que la rodeaban y cuidaban como si fuera el pequeño bebé del orfanato. Con ese hermoso vestido verde sobre una camisa azul con su falda hasta las rodillas.

Era hermosa.

-Puta perra. –Jack murmuró en una mesa alejada de aquel pequeño ángel rodeado de guardias mortales dispuestos a partirle la mandarina en gajos a cualquiera que insultara a aquella pequeña niña de quince años. –Te quitó tu postre, Linc... Y el mío. –Jack miró los tres postres sobre su plato.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que a la pequeña Susy le daban uno o dos postres extras, eran los de Lincoln o Jack. Lincoln al primer momento creyó que su mala suerte estaba actuando otra vez en su miserable vida, pero resulta que se los quitan como castigo por cada escándalo del que se veían involucrado los dos, lo que diariamente incluía muchas peleas y discusiones sobre respeto, violencia y sexualidad.

Por supuesto, Jack también lo sabía, pero prefería culpar de todo a Susy, como si la niña la tuviera jurada con él.

Sisy desvió la mirada un segundo hacia donde ambos estaban sentados. Tanto Jack como Lincoln se sentaban juntos, porque nadie querría acercarse a un rechazado de nivel social tres y un andrógino violento que repartía golpizas ante cualquier comentario que considerara ofensivo. En realidad, muchos se preguntaban cómo Lincoln podía soportar a alguien así, mientras que otros decían que alguien como él quizás no podría obtener nada mejor.

La verdad es que ni Lincoln entendía como había terminado tan cerca de Jack, o porque seguía acompañándolo. Pero bueno, así es la vida y su amistad.

El caso es que Susy lo miró fijamente primero a él y sonrió.

-¿Ves eso? Es lo que te dije. Ahora trata de seducirte para convertirte en parte de su legión de zombis lolicons pervertidos que sólo fantasean con probar su liliano. –Jack murmuró en voz baja mientras sus ojos se estrechaban. –No te dejes engañar, blanquito. –Como odiaba ese apodo.

Susy lo miró a él... y su sonrisa se volvió algo oscura mientras las sombras cubrían su rostro y sus ojos se estrechaban. Casi parecía estarse burlando de Jack con la mirada.

-A mí me parece agradable, Jack. –Lincoln mencionó mientras comía un poco de su ensalada de vegetales. Había llegado algo tarde para el desayuno y lo mejor ya se había terminado, por lo que sólo tenía la ensalada de vegetales verdes o el puré de zanahoria. Se llevó ambas y se sentó en su mesa de siempre.

-Es porque ya te hechizó con sus ojos de perrito moribundo, Linc. –Jack miró su plato y lo hizo aún lado. –Aquella perra dos caras planea algo macabro y siniestro, y para eso necesita de un ejército pedófilos que obedezcan sus mandatos por cada pequeño beso o lamida. –Jack pareció meditar muy bien sus próximas palabras mientras no quitaba sus ojos de Susy. Lincoln había llegado a creer que la chica le gustaba, pero luego de tres días y un diente flojo había aprendido que se equivocaba. Jack realmente la despreciaba, aunque ni él mismo parecía entender la razón. –Confía en mí, Linc. Yo tengo estos presentimientos, es como en "El Resplandor". Tengo este resplandor en mi interior que me hace sentir cosas, y mi resplandor me dice que Susy loliculo planea algo. Y estaré listo para cuando eso ocurra.

-Bien, sólo no me arrastres contigo. No quiero volver a pasar la noche en una celda.

Aquel plan para tener dinero fácil y no volver a depender de los cupones de comida del orfanato no había salido tan bien. Lincoln le había advertido a Jack que sólo por patear las cajas de los camiones estacionados frente al supermercado a la calle no los hacia propiedad pública, y cuando trataron de venderlos en las calles se toparon con una especie de vigilante de supermercado con capa y todo.

El tipo resultó ser un loco que la policía soporta porque les da gracia, pero el Vigilante de Comida Enlatada resultó ser muy popular en los supermercados por desenmascarar a los ladrones y estafadores. En este caso a dos niños que trataban de revender latas robadas en las calles por precios al doble de grandes mientras daban una apariencia lastimosa usando ropas rotas y cubiertas de barro.

Dos noches en el agujero antes de que el orfanato se diera cuenta de que no estaban. Hubieran sido minutos pero los dos se negaron a hablar sin presencia de un abogado. Las asistentes sociales no contaban, Lincoln tenía suficiente de ellas desde que una lo designó a un orfanato en Minnesota.

Usando palabras de Jack. ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! ¿Cómo terminó en Minnesota? Su familia tampoco trató de buscarlo el primer mes en su otro orfanato.

Y dentro de una semana cumpliría doce.

Sin mencionar que tenían un examen final de literatura mañana. Era el último antes de iniciar las vacaciones de verano, la fecha más esperada para todos los niños en el orfanato. Es cuando organizaban los desfiles de adopción, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Lo importante ahora era Jack Stailor y su claro odio por Susy Stailor.

-Muy bien, nuevo plan Lincoln.

-Antes de que lo mencione, ¿Y si me dejas hacer el plan loco y carente de sentido esta vez? Los míos tienen un margen de excito un poco mayor al tuyo, Jack. –Lincoln suspiró. Los planes de incluían a Susy solían terminar con ambos en la oficina de la directora del orfanato con varios moretones, mientras que Susy los miraba con miedo y lágrimas en los ojos. Al menos eran un poco más indulgentes con él tomando en cuenta que era arrastrado por Jack bajo amenaza.

-¿Dieces que mis planes son una mierda, gusano? –Le dijo con ira en su voz.

-La mayoría de las veces. –Lincoln suspiró mientras tomaba su charola lista para usarla como escudo para un golpe bien conectado en la nariz. Jack solía desistir de golpearlo mientras soplaba disimuladamente su mano cada vez que interceptaba sus golpes de aquella forma. –¿Qué sería ahora? ¿Meternos en su cuarto otra vez para buscar planes malignos de dominación mundial? ¿Armar de destrucción masiva? ¿Trofeos de una asesina en serio? Y te recuerdo que esos no eran trozos de rostros secos, eran mariposas disecadas. ¿Buscar artículos sexuales o trajes de cuero y algunos látigos? Aquella idea de la loli dominatriz pareció más una excusa para enterrar tus manos en su ropa interior, Jack.

-Tú también lo hiciste, Linc. –Jack le dio una mirada de ojos blancos mientras Lincoln se sonrojaba al recordar como Susy y sus tres compañeras de cuarto entraban y encontraban a Jack con un par de bragas sobre la cabeza y a Lincoln con unas bragas pequeñitas entre sus manos. –Jamás creí que las niñas pudieran golpear tan fuerte, pero al menos nos libramos del castigo por nuestros tres días de coma.

Y Susy hasta les había enviado una tarjeta de recupérate pronto mucho más colorida que las de sus compañeras de cuartos, las que incluían palabras como: Ratas, muéranse, nunca despierten, los desnudamos y los pusimos uno sobre el otro mientras les sacábamos fotos, perras. Entre otras cosas raras.

-¿Cómo me arrastras a esas cosas, Jack? –Lincoln se preguntó si así se sentía Clyde cada vez que él lo arrastraba a alguna de sus aventuras, pero al menos las suyas no incluían nada fuera del límite legal. Con Jack eran tres años mínimos cuando entraran al límite legal para ir a prisión.

-Te patearé el culo si no me haces caso, Linc.

-Oh, así. –Al menos parecía haberse olvidado de darle aquel golpe anterior. –Está bien, pero recuerda estudiar, o terminarás repitiendo el año otra vez. –Suspiró.

-¿A quién le importa la escuela, Lincoln? Estoy destinado a un reformatorio y finalmente la cárcel. –Gruñó mientras se metía una haba de la ensalada en la boca y dejaba escapar una mueca de asco mientras la tragaba. –Pero antes que tragar una salchicha se las muerdo, y ya veremos quien se agacha por el jabón en el baño.

-...Todavía sigo traumado por eso, ¿Sabes? Fuiste muy detallista. –Especialmente al describir las partes del pene que penetrarían muy profundo por su ano y rasparían las paredes de sus intestinos al llegar al fondo. También dijo que su mierda sería tan blanca como su cabello cuando terminaran con él. Eso fue lo más desagradable que hubiera escuchado en su vida. –¿Por qué somos amigos, Jack?

-Yo diría que somos más como socios por obligación, Linc. –Jack forzó más ensalada dentro de su boca. –Posiblemente te tire cuando encuentre algo mejor.

Aquellas palabras fueron dolorosas. Para un chico que vivió bajo la sombra de nueve chicas talentosas y una bebé que podía ganar trofeos por chuparse el dedo, el ser necesitado por alguien transmitía un sentimiento único, quizás era la razón de no haber dejado a Jack. Especialmente ahora que su familia había demostrado que era alguien prescindible.

Si traía mala suerte, lo tiraban a la basura.

Si traía buena suerte, lo usaban para cualquier cosa.

Si se negaba a traer buena suerte y destruía el traje mágico de la buena suerte, entonces no tenía derecho a vivir ni en el mismo patio que ellos. El único punto fuerte de Lincoln fue su buena suerte producto de un traje que lo obligaba a dormir en el patio, o un cuarto vacío y lo volvía la burla de todos. Y Lincoln no lo soportó.

Así que lo terminó.

Y terminó en el orfanato de Royal Woods con una pequeña maleta y lágrimas en los ojos preguntándose si alguna vez había sido amado por su familia.

-...Pero sabes... Realmente no creo que te cambie por nadie, Linc. –Jack hizo una mueca y desvió la vista. –Ya sabes... No muchos se quedaron conmigo tanto tiempo como tú. No sé si serás inmune a lo que sea que a ellos les pique pero... Es agradable tener compañía por más de uno o dos meses. –Lincoln levantó una ceja mientras escuchaba los halagos de Jack. –¡Qué no se te suba a la cabeza, idiota! –Volvió a desviar el rostro mientras enrojecía. El esfuerzo de aquellas palabras debía de haber sido muy grande para él.

-Je. Supongo que es la costumbre. Tuve que soportar a diez niñas antes de ti, ya sabes. –Jack había visto las fotos y había hecho las preguntas indicadas, incluso le preguntó cuántos pechos acostumbraba ver cada día. En cuanto al asunto de la suerte, a Jack le pareció una estupidez, y dijo que su familia estaba plagada de locos sin cerebro por creer algo como eso.

-¿Eh? –Jack lo miró seriamente y con una sonrisa forzada. –¿Dices que soy como diez niñas en una, Lincoln? –Jack presionó fuertemente su tenedor mientras lo veía de forma peligrosa.

-N-no. Me refería a que la paciencia es algo que se gana con la experiencia, y yo tuve mucha.

-Con niñas, y como parezco una niña tienes paciencia conmigo, ¿No? ¡¿NO?! –Jack le lanzó un golpe, a lo que Lincoln levantó la charola y el puño de Jack terminó dentro del puré de zanahorias. Todo el puré salió disparado mientras la ensalada caía y la charola se doblaba un poco. –¡Soy un chico! ¿Entiendes? ¡Tengo un enorme pene más grande que el de cualquiera de los chicos de aquí! ¡Y me gustan las niñas! ¡Me encantas las tetas grandes! ¡Me masturbo con las tetas de todas las chicas de aquí! ¡Incluso tú! –Señaló a una chica de pechos planos de unos trece años. La chica se volvió tan pálida como un fantasma y dejó salir una mueca de horror mientras se cubría los inexistentes pechos.

-Oh, vamos Jack. ¡Ya pasamos por esto! –Lincoln gritó mientras saltaba de su asiento y salía corriendo.

-¡Esto es tú culpa, Lincoln! –Jack saltó sobre la mesa y lo persiguió. –¡Te enseñaré a confundirme con una niña!

-¡Oh, aquí vamos otra vez! ¡De nuevo!

* * *

Los dos salieron del orfanato por la puerta principal. Más que salir a pasar la tarde de domingo como niños abandonados sin razón, los dos estaban huyendo por el escándalo del comedor. Un escándalo que incluyó a Lincoln y a Jack saltando de mesa en mesa en una persecución mortal. Luego los mayores se metieron y Lincoln tuvo que arrastrar a Jack por las demás mesas para que no terminara en la enfermería por otra pelea.

Y la cosa se puso complicada cuando Jack se detuvo sobre la mesa de Susy y le arrojó sus tres postres de chocolate por la cabeza mientras se reía, a lo que la niña-chica había gritado y llorado de forma linda. Al final los dos terminaron corriendo de todo un grupo de zombis lolicons por todo el orfanato.

E, increíblemente, se había peor cuando Susy trató de detener a sus seguidores y se puso frente a ellos. Por un segundo llegó a creer que buscaba detenerlos para que la horda furiosa los matara, pero llegó a la conclusión de que se equivocaba. Si fuera tan malvada como Jack la describía, sabría que no podrían detenerse a tiempo para evitar arrollarla.

De todas formas, la chica terminó en una voltereta en el piso con Lincoln, hubo muchos giros y confusiones. En síntesis, Lincoln terminó con su rostro dentro de la pequeña falda de la loli y al no darse cuenta de donde estaba comenzó a moverse y retorcerse mientras gritaba con su rostro atrapado entre algo que le transmitía ciertas sensaciones raras. Tardó en salir de esa falda y ver fijamente el rostro rojo de Susy quien lo miraba con labios temblorosos y todo el horror de una chica que acababa de ser violada.

No ayudó que Jack apoyara esa idea al gritar "Ja, te violaron, puta loli", y salir corriendo.

Por lo que no estaban saliendo de paseo, estaban escapando tranquilamente a ojos de las autoridades del orfanato quienes tenían demaciados problemas conteniendo una horda furiosa que gritaba sus nombres mientras sostenían antorchas y muñecos de paja con sus formas y cuchillos en medio del pecho.

-Oh, mierda. No mires ahora, pero esa rara de la esquina nos mira otra vez, Linc. –Jack bajó la cabeza y fingió mirarse los cordones desatados de sus zapatos sin cordones.

Lincoln volteó un poco y Jack trajo su cabeza nuevamente al frente.

-¡Que no mires, idiota! –Jack lo jaló del brazo. –Tratará de atraerte a su trampa sexual con la mirada.

-¿No eras tú el que presumía de tirarte a la enfermera, Jack? –A Lincoln no le gustó usar ese vocabulario, pero después de nueve meses escuchando las mismas palabras obscenas una parte de ellas se le habían pegado sin poder evitarlo.

-Hay una diferencia en tirarse a todas las chicas y una mujer que trata de hipnotizarte con sus tetas al aire por la ventana.

La mujer de la esquina, así la llamaban algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí con el único fin de ver sus tetas al aire. Aquella mujer solía pararse en la ventana con nada más que pantaloncillos de algodón y sus pechos al descubierto. Solía quedarse a una distancia segura mientras miraba a todos pasar por el camino. Lincoln no entendía como nadie la había denunciado o advertido que al menos corriera las cortinas, pero aquella mujer no parecía ser del tipo al que las advertencias le importaran mucho si habían llegado a hacerlas.

Era una mujer de piel tostada con largo cabello negro y unos ojos verdes con pestañas, parecía estar ya en sus treinta y Lincoln incluso había visto brillar una alianza en su dedo, lo que la identificaba como una mujer con marido. Eso no impedía que algunos chicos mayores presumieran de haber sido invitados, y hasta describieran una mesilla verde y el cuadro de una mujer gorda de espaldas y desnuda con un lunar en la nalga derecha.

Lincoln o sabía cuántas de esas historias eran reales, sólo sabía que aquella mujer solía mirar por la ventana con dos enormes pechos que Jack insistía eran falsos. Aunque Jack solía decir que todos los pechos grandes eran falsos.

La pubertad dentro de Lincoln le exigía mirar. Quizás aquella mujer volviera a dar un salto y sus pechos se movieran un poco, pero otro lado más estable y correcto le decía que debía alejarse de esa mujer. Por supuesto, ese era el lado que su familia había cultivado bajo un credo de respeto hacia la mujer y educación. Así que dio un pequeño vistazo y se encontró con la mujer sonriendo. Aquella mujer de labios carnosos levantó su mano un poco y comenzó a presionar su pecho con lentitud.

-¡Que no mires, idiota! –Jack le gritó en el oído y lo arrastró del cuello de su camisa anaranjada.

-Ugh. –Lincoln se dejó arrastrar por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto.

-¿Es que la policía no recibió mi llamada anónima?

-¿Llamada anónima?

**Flashback**

-¿Holaaa? –Jack dijo con una voz profunda claramente fingida. –¿Con el departamento de policíaaa?

-_Al habla, ¿En qué podemos servirle señorita?_

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Y una mujer enseña las tetas en la esquina del orfanato maldito devorador de rosquillas! –Entonces colgó el teléfono de forma tan fuerte que rompió la bocina.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Que inútiles.

-¿Sabes? –Lincoln se desprendió de su agarre mientras caminaba junto a él. –Algunos de esos rumores de chicos que dicen haber estado ahí dentro dicen que vieron insignias y condecoraciones oficiales. Por lo que su marido puede ser un policía.

-Un trabajo interno, ¿Eh? –Jack murmuro. –Como sea, tarde o temprano caerá. Y se tenemos suerte el marido le meterá un tiro y se suicidará al darse cuenta de la cruda realidad que era su esposa pederasta. –Tomó a Lincoln de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia un callejón cercano. –Muy bien, ese es nuestro objetivo.

-¿Las hamburguesas eructo? –Lincoln vio el pequeño lugar de hamburguesas. No era tan grande como el que había en Royal Woods, pero era bueno. Los niños que se portaban bien antes de días festivos podían comer una hamburguesa a cuenta del orfanato, y si eras realmente bueno, te daban unas papas, refresco y hasta un helado.

-No, idiota. El que está al lado. –Señaló una casa alejada del lugar por un pequeño callejón. –Mira al techo, Linc.

Sobre el techo todo lo que Lincoln vio fue un viejo adorno de piedra que parecía estar rogando por caer sobre la cabeza de alguien para ser el centro de atención que debió ser en sus días. Eso y una placa de madera que lo unía a las hamburguesas eructo.

-No puedes hablar enserio, Jack. Está detrás del orfanato. –Lincoln murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Por eso es perfecto. Nuestra nueva base de operaciones millonarias, Linc.

-¿Base de operaciones millonarias? –Lincoln supuso que era un lugar para hacer planes. Bueno, al menos no era...

-Sólo tenemos que robar hamburguesas eructo para tener alimento y finanzas para nuestros planes.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. –Lincoln se golpeó la frente. –¿Por qué todo tus planes nos ponen en riesgo de ir a la cárcel, Jack? ¿No podríamos seguir los míos?

-Porque nuestros planes nos dan dinero de forma fácil, y los tuyos sólo sirven para pasar una tarde de comedia hilarante y en su mayoría carente de sentido, ¿Te has dado cuenta que mucho de ese circo que montas en horas podría ser hecho en un minuto si te ajustaras correctamente los pantalones?

-¡Eso no es verdad, Jack!

-Lincoln, creaste toda una operación para robar la libreta de la directora para saber los turnos de la ayuda comunitaria y poder evitar al grandote que te hace ojitos cada semana. ¡Y todo lo que tenías que hacer era abrir la puerta, darle una mirada e irte! ¡La puerta estaba abierta, Linc!

-Pero el riesgo de ser descubiertos...

-Una trabajadora social que pasó por el lugar te vio ocultarte por las esquinas con un traje negro. –Jack suspiró. –Sin mencionar los candidatos a padres que nos vieron tratar de meternos por los ductos de ventilación. Aunque de todas formas no estoy tan apresurado por ser adoptado.

-¡Eso no cambia que cometeremos un crimen, Jack! –Lincoln le gritó. –Ah, ya ni sé que sería peor. ¿Tus planes o tus goles?

Jack le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-Creo que tus golpes, pero eso no cambia nada. –Lincoln se acarició el brazo mientras Jack regresaba la vista a su objetivo.

-Esta noche será nuestro momento, Linc. Tendremos hamburguesas y helado hasta hartarnos, y yo te daré una buena probada de "Te lo dije".

-Ésta es noche de pizza, Jack.

-El próximo sábado por la noche será nuestro momento, Linc. Ese asqueroso sábado de espárragos nos estaremos atiborrando de la mejor carne de hamburguesas con su receta secreta.

-Bueno, sé que me arrastraras aunque no quiera, así que estoy dentro, Jack. –Tampoco tenía nada interesante que hacer. Y para ser sincero estas pequeñas aventuras criminales le recordaban un poco a su antigua vida solucionando los problemas varios de sus hermanas. Aunque nunca terminó en la cárcel por eso... Sólo en el patio recibiendo comida por la casa del perro. –Sí, después de un pasado como el mío no sería raro que quisiera tomar venganza de la sociedad.

-¡Así se habla! ¡La sociedad es la culpable de nuestro sufrimiento! ¡Así que la sociedad debe pagar con hamburguesas y helado!

-¿Nuestro?

-No eres el único con un pasado trágico-familiar, Linc. –Jack murmuró. –Pero el mío es asunto mío, ahora vamos. Es hora de hacer lo que hacemos todos los domingos por la noche, Lincoln.

-¿Y qué hacemos todos los domingos por la noche, Jack? –Lincoln lo siguió mientras Jack se dirigía al parque. Ni locos regresarían al orfanato hasta que oscureciera y las cosas se calmaran aunque sea un poco.

-Lo mismo que hacemos todos los domingos por la noche Lincoln: luchar por una caja de Pizza para mí sólo, ¡Y tratar de tener todo lo que queramos sin consecuencias ni pagar por nada!

Son Lincoln, son Lincoln y Jack Jack Jack Jack... Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack.

* * *

El parque de Minneapolis no le agradaba. Era realmente diferente al de Royal Woods. El lugar solía estar repleto de distintas personas que se paraban y abrían un poco sus chaquetas cada vez que alguien pasaba, al principio Lincoln creyó que eran esos nudistas de los que la escuela siempre advertía, pero al ver las pequeñas bolsas atadas en el interior de sus chaquetas llegaba a la conclusión de que eran los llamados "camellos".

Tal vez algunos fueran policía encubierto, pero otros eran reales. Había visto a más de un chico o adulto comprar mercancía a alguno de ellos. Y eso era sólo una parte de lo desagradable del lugar. Pero así era el parque de Minnesota.

Sólo tenía que mantenerse alejado del interior, allí era más peligroso. Había un lugar tranquilo cerca de la esquina por la que acostumbraban llegar, y si se mantenían ahí podían tener más o menos una tarde tranquila. A menos que Jack se metiera con otros niños que le recomendaran usar falda, entonces tendrían que correr. Pero Jack nunca corría, por lo que tendrían que pelear y terminarían nuevamente en la enfermería.

Al menos las cosas nunca llegaron a nada más grave que los golpes. Más de uno amenazaba con violar a Jack por el culo con una rama si volvía a mostrar su rostro por el lugar, y en cierta forma a Lincoln lo asustaba que cualquiera de ellos pudiera cumplir su promesa. No sabía cuánto tiempo antes que él Jack había repetido aquellas peleas, pero la violencia parecía aumentar cada semana.

-¿Hasta dónde estoy llegando? –Lincoln se preguntó. Antes de ser abandonado nunca creyó que cometería crímenes, o pasaría la noche en prisión, mucho menos que tendría peleas con lo que podrían ser miembros de una pandilla recién formada. –Una mejor pregunta sería hasta donde podría llegar.

-Emm, ¿Lincoln? –Jack lo llamó de un lugar algo alejado de él. –Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda aquí, compañero.

-¿Eh?

Jack estaba siendo sujetado por un chico mayor por la espalda mientras otro trataba de darle golpes, a lo cual el respondía con patadas mientras trataba de liberarse, y un tercero trataba de mantenerlo retenido y conectar un buen golpe en su rostro.

-¡¿Cuándo paso esto?! –Lincoln corrió hacia él y conectó un fuete gancho en la mejilla al chico que lo tenía sujeto. Aquel chico cayó al piso y liberó a Jack. –¡Sólo me distraje un segundo! –Se agachó para evadir un gancho mientras Jack lanzaba una patada en el rostro del chico ya caído.

-¡Estos idiotas me silbaron y me dijeron que mostrara más las piernas! ¡Y son los mismos de la semana pasada! ¿Es que no aprendieron la lección antes? –Jack le dio un pisotón en la entrepierna al chico caído y lo dejó fuera de combate. –Mierda.

Lincoln hubiera dicho algo más, pero una fuerte patada en el estómago le quitó todo el aire en su interior.

Jack corrió hacia él y dio un fuerte salto con una patada directamente al rostro de su atacante. Su nivel era totalmente diferente. Si fuera un Rpg, estaba seguro de que en todo este tiempo ya habría alcanzado el nivel 13, mientras que Jack estaría por los 30, y esos chicos por niveles similares. Jack no podía enfrentarlos sólo, pero con un poco de apoyo podrían salir bien librados de esa pelea, al menos hasta que alguien intervenga o los chicos se retiren. Porque Jack nunca se retiraba, a menos que los chicos sacaran una navaja y parecieran más que dispuestos a rebanar.

-¡Recuerda lo que te dije! ¡Nariz! ¡Ojos! ¡Cuello! ¡Estómago! ¡Entrepierna! –Y Jack lo demostró al darle una patada en la entrepierna al chico que acababa de patear en el rostro. Jack siempre aprovechaba un descuido para dar patadas en la entrepierna. Pelea sucia, pero rápida. –Muy bien, este tiene protección, olvida la entrepierna.

Por supuesto, las noticias sobre el chico que parece y tiene voz de chica que siempre apunta a la entrepierna corrió muy rápido, por lo que muchos chicos con los que tienen enemistad tienen protección.

Lincoln usó todo el peso de su cuerpo para empujar al chico frente a él, pero ese chico lo sujetó de la nuca y lo llevó consigo al piso. Los dos giraron mientras se daban pequeños rodillazos y trataban de acabar con el otro. Lincoln calculó que tenía unos minutos antes de que el tercer chico se recuperara del golpe en la entrepierna y se lanzara sobre ellos con toda la furia de una venganza asesina.

Jack le dio una patada al chico sobre él y luego lo sujetó del cabello y levantó un poco su rostro mientras le daba un buen golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Que te den a ti por el culo, hijo de puta! ¡Ya te veré en el orfanato cuando tu madre se harte de ti y los porros de marihuana en tu bolsillo! ¡Sí, los vi! –Le dio otro golpe y lo soltó algo atontado.

-¡Cuidado! –Lincoln le gritó mientras veía como el tercer chico se lanzaba por la espalda de Jack.

-¡Carajo! –Aquel chico lo sujetó desde la espalda y lo levantó en el aire antes de tirarlo al piso. –Eso me dejará buenos raspones.

-¡Y yo te dejaré el culo que no podrás sentarte sin recordarme, perra!

-¡Que no soy niña, imbécil! –Jack gritó mientras se cubría el rostro para bloquear los golpes que le lanzaba aquel chico mayor en furia.

Lincoln lo sujeto del cuello por detrás y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras lo apartaba de Jack. Pudo sentir como las fuertes manos de aquel chico presionaban sus brazos y se liberaban poco a poco. Jack aprovechó ese momento para darle dos golpes fuertes en el estómago y Lincoln aprovechó el momento de debilidad para empujarlo hacia atrás y quitárselo de encima a Jack.

Cuando Jack se levantó los dos comenzaron a darle de patadas sin detenerse.

Cuándo por fin terminaron se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de observadores que los filmaba. Jack les sacó el dedo medio, mientras que Lincoln sólo cubría su cara.

-¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando me silban, perras! –Jack les gritó.

-Sólo vámonos. –Lincoln suspiró. –Esto drenó casi todo mi HP.

**Level Up.**

**Lincoln Level 14.**

**Título: Niño abandonado.**

**HP +50**

**SP +20**

**AT +6**

**DF +5**

**Spedy +12**

**IN +10**

**Sab +2**

**Puntos de habilidad obtenidos 10.**

**Lincoln a aprendido Estrangulamiento Nivel 1.**

**Nuevo Título Desbloqueado: Peleador callejero.**

-¿Qué fue eso? –Lincoln miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Nos insultan? ¡Todavía tengo para más, putos! –Jack gritó alrededor.

-Olvídalo. –Lincoln agitó la mano. Ya estaba harto de esto, sólo quería irse a algún otro lugar más tranquilo. Como aquel mirador en un pequeño parque por el centro. Estaba a buena altura y las personas eran tranquilas. Lo malo es que tenía que caminar durante horas y por lo general se topaba con personas raras y que podrían ser peligrosas. –Vamos ha hacer la de vagos por ahí y regresemos al orfanato.

-Pero antes vamos a comer algo de comida real. –Jack terminó de robar el dinero de las billeteras de aquellos chicos en el piso.

-¡Jack! –Lincoln gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabía que lo haría? Siempre lo hago.

-No frente a cámaras. –Lincoln señaló a sus espectadores.

Jack les volvió a sacar el dedo media y se embolsó el dinero.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te odio, Jack?

-Diariamente, y por lo general terminamos peleando. –Estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo y se limpió algo de tierra de la nariz. –Estoy demasiado cansado para darte una paliza, sólo vamos por algo de comer y regresemos al orfanato.

Lincoln suspiró y lo siguió.

**La relación con Jack a aumentado en 15 puntos.**

-¿Eh? –Lincoln volvió a mirar alrededor.

-Ya vamos, peliblanco.

-Ya va. –Lincoln negó con la cabeza y corrió tras Jack. –Realmente me gustaría saber cómo terminé así.

* * *

Visto por el lado bueno, la crisis entre ambos ya había pasado. Lo malo es que el video de la pelea y el robo se hizo viral. Y cuando Jack mencionó lo del orfanato mientras golpeaba a aquel chico en la cara fue fácil encontrarlos, aunque de todas formas lo hubiera sido, no era la primera vez que se metían en líos con la policía.

Se quedaron sin pizza y castigados en sus habitaciones hasta mañana, sin mencionar una disculpa obligatoria con los niños con los que pelearon. A Jack le dio gracias que ellos tuvieran que disculparse cuando eran menores a esos tres y superados en número. Y Lincoln estaba seguro de que se aseguraría de mencionarlo en sus disculpas.

Hasta entonces, el orfanato regresaría el resto del dinero robado que no gastaron y compensarían lo que faltaba.

-Comienzo a creer que tendríamos que comenzar a usar máscaras y atacar por la noche, Lincoln. –Jack dijo como si fuera lo más sabio del mundo mientras estaba de espaldas leyendo uno de sus comics.

-Esto pasará nuevamente a mi registro. –En cuanto a Lincoln. Él estaba estudiando para el examen de mañana mientras estaba ya en su pijama.

-Sí, este video llamó la atención más que los anteriores. –Jack se rascó la barbilla. –Supongo que es porque la pelea se llevó a cabo en un lugar más tranquilo que el interior.

-¿Otros videos? –Lincoln no sabía nada de otros videos.

-¿Te crees que podemos tener tantas peleas sin que alguien nos saque videos, Linc? Que estúpido. Por supuesto que nos han gravado antes, pero por lo general no son tan idiotas para subirlos a la red pública. –Jack dio vuelta la hoja. –Oye, que malo está esto. ¿Realmente te gusta este tipo Ace? Me suena a marca de jabón.

A Lincoln también, pero eso no venía al caso. Parecía que sus peleas secretas no eran tan secretas, y eso explicaría porque suelen aparecer personas nuevas que buscan pelear con ellos. Eran los amigos de los chicos a los que les daban palizas o las recibían.

-Estoy acabado.

-Entonces olvida ese libro y escapemos a nuestra Sede del Mal.

-¿Sede del Mal? –Lincoln levantó una ceja en la confusión. El nombre le sonaba a comic de los ochenta, y no de los buenos.

-El nombre está en trámite, ya sabes, el que está al lado de la hamburguesa eructo. –Dijo como si no fuera nada. –Podríamos tener comida chatarra por siempre.

-Quizás cuando mis costras sanes, Jack. –Lincoln había ganado unas muy buenas.

-Como sea, valió la pena. –Jack tiró el comic aun lado y se ocultó bajo las cobijas. –Ya apaga la luz, voy a dormir.

-Bien, creo que ya estudié lo suficiente. –Lincoln dejó el libro aun lado y se levantó para apagar la luz de la habitación. –Buenas noches, Jack. Mañana nos espera examen.

-No me lo recuerdes, mierda.

Lincoln apagó las luces y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Los gemidos lo despertaron, pero no era la primera vez que unos gemidos misteriosos lo despertaban, y Lincoln no tardó en descubrir la fuente.

Jack se estaba masturbando otra vez. Lincoln forzó su vista y vio como la espalda de Jack se movía de un lado a otro mientras apuntaba a su amigo contra la pared. Aquellos gemidos con su voz femenina eran casi sensuales y despertaban en Lincoln pensamientos realmente incomodos sobre la sexualidad y la adolescencia de un púber.

Trató de cerrar sus ojos mientras Jack continuaba con su trabajo.

La primera vez se había sorprendido tanto que gritó y Jack le dio una paliza y le dijo que esto no era nada raro entre los hombres- hombres, y él era un hombre. Y sí, ciertamente lo era. Lincoln había visto a su pequeño amigo en las duchas más de una vez, aunque no era porque quisiera verlo, sino porque Jack quería presumir.

Aunque se le quitaron las ganas de presumir una vez pudo comparar tamaños, y Lincoln se ganó un rodillazo limpio.

Jack pareció morder las sabanas al momento de llegar al climax final y una pequeña descarga de un líquido blanquecino chocó contra la pared. Con unos últimos gemidos, Jack pasó su mano por aquellas manchas blancas... y se las metió a la boca.

Lincoln sintió ganas de vomitar al momento de verlo. Jack nunca había llegado tan lejos con sus diversiones nocturnas, lo había visto más de una vez pasar su mano por la pared y limpiarlas en sus sabanas interiores, pero esto era ya de otro nivel. Se controló para no gritar y cerró los ojos cuando Jack parecía darse la vuelta para vigilarlo.

Los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó como los gemidos regresaban, pero esta vez, en lugar de jugar con su amiguito, Jack parecía jugar con su trasero.

-_Oh, Dios._

Lincoln vio como Jack se había acostado de estómago en la cama y su rostro contra la almohada, entonces sus manos se perdían dentro de las sabanas y parecían seguir un recorrido hacia su trasero mientras Jack se arrodillaba un poco y llegaba a meter uno o dos dedos en el interior. O al menos así lo veía Lincoln mientras veía la silueta de sus dedos perderse en un lugar cercano a donde debería estar su ano.

-Ah... sí... –Jack susurró junto a su cama.

Lincoln cerró fuertemente los ojos y trató de fingir que todo era un simple sueño o pesadilla. Es decir, Jack podría masturbarse en la cama junto a él, pero nunca llegaría a semejantes extremos que pusieran en duda su sexualidad, ¿Verdad?

-¡Ah!

-_Maldita sea._

La boca de Jack Stailor tembló un poco mientras mordía fuertemente la almohada y sus dedos comenzaban a penetrarlo por el recto más rápido. Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras contenía algunas lágrimas al enterrar sus dedos de forma más fuerte y profunda.

-¡AAH! –Con un último gritó contenido por la almohada todas sus energías parecieron perderse y Jack terminó exhausto y con la respiración apresurada. Su rostro parecía cubierto de sudor mientras abrazaba a la almohada bajo su cabeza. –Maldición... No otra vez. –Aquella voz parecía pequeña y frágil, casi como la de una verdadera niña pequeña que se a dado cuenta de que ha hecho algo malo.

Lincoln se vio tentado a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso calló. Era consciente de que había visto algo que no debería, y era mejor quedarse callado si no quería terminar en la enfermería por el resto del verano.

-No soy así, mierda. –Con esas últimas palabras y ligeros sollozos, Jack Stailor se durmió.

Lincoln no creyó que pudiera dormir después de lo que había visto y escuchado. Su amigo parecía tener más problemas de los que imaginó, o es que viera lo que hizo como un problema ni nada, cada quien tiene sus gustos, pero las dudas de Jack parecían estarlo matando bastante. En realidad, no era algo en lo que quisiera meterse.

Lincoln Marie Loud se hubiera metido; tratado de encontrar una solución para que todo terminara bien. Pero siempre tenía que haber algún cambio que implicara que su vida se volviera más mierda por cada uno de esos súper planes que lo arreglan todo. Ya sea que lo confundan con un amante de ponis, o termine odiado por todos los chicos al hacerles creer que lo sabe todo sobre las chicas. También podría terminar en el patio con un traje de ardilla o cualquier otra cosa si no tenía cuidado.

Él era Lincoln Stailor ahora. Otro Stailor más del orfanato "Nuestro Futuro". Podía hacer planes que garantizaran su supervivencia en ese nuevo mundo al que lo habían forzado a entrar, pero no podía haceros para ayudar a costa de su propia seguridad. Ya había pagado el precio por eso muchas veces en el pasado.

Lo único que Lincoln Stailor podía hacer ahora era continuar como siempre y olvidar lo que vio y escuchó.

Era mejor para ambos así.

Con algunas dudas se dejó llevar por Morfeo y cayó en el sueño.

Esta era su nueva vida en el orfanato.


	2. Chapter 2

La idea de que en cada escuela existe un orden para cada banda, grupo o solo personas con un mismo interés en común es una farsa. Nadie entrará en la cafetería esperando encontrar una mesa donde se sienten todas las porristas, o todo el equipo de futbol escolar hablando sobre lo que se siente tocar los pechos de una chica y comportándose como idiotas la mayor parte del tiempo, tampoco un grupo de nerds vestidos con camisa a cuadros que muestran sus aparatos de ortodoncia mientras ríen de una forma que se identificaría más con los jadeos de algún animal.

Todo lo que podías encontrar en la escuela eran populares y el resto eran perdedores. No había línea neutra en la jerarquía escolar. Alguien llamaba la atención más que el resto, tenía dinero, la mejor consola de videojuegos, entonces era popular y se acabó, ve a juntarte con el resto de chicos que comen puré de manzana como postre en la cafetería.

Lincoln, como había esperado desde la primera vez puso un pie en la escuela pública, pertenecía a los perdedores. Pero era de la clase de perdedores que no espera ascender en al poder mediante un intrincado plan de dominación escolar que incluyera meterse a un equipo deportivo o adueñarse del club de debate mediante su carisma o habilidades oratorias, tampoco creía que una chica caería del cielo sobre su cabeza o la líder porrista descubriera que le gustaban los niños de cabello blanco. Era la clase de perdedor que suspiró la primera vez que encontró a la escuela, literalmente, lo primero que hizo al entrar por la puerta de la entrada y verse rodeado de un ambiente nuevo con chicos que jamás había conocido fue suspirar, y ese suspiro fue su condena. Quizás si hubiera entrado con un aire más seguro y fresco hubiera podido sentir lo que era tener autoestima propia durante unos segundos. Bueno, el pensamiento fue lindo mientras duró, lo que quería hacer por ahora era terminar el resto de su puré de manzana y terminar su tarea de cálculo antes de la última hora. Se había quedado desvelado hasta tarde intentando convencer a Jack de que las hamburguesas no eran guardadas en cajas de seguridad durante la noche, y que si se colaban aquella noche solo encontrarían pedazos de carne congelados en el refrigerador, y posiblemente otra reunión con el vendedor de drogas de la esquina, la última vez había quedado en decirles como se había hecho la cicatriz sobre la ceja, y aunque la idea era tentadora Lincoln prefería terminar sus tareas para hacerse un futuro. Uno de regreso a Michigan si era capaz.

-Solo mírala, allí sonriendo como si nadie sospechara nada de lo que planea –Jack le dio una mordida a su sándwiches de queso sin despegar los ojos de Susy, la chica en cuestión solo estaba hablando con algunas chicas en su mesa. Dos de ellas eran del mismo orfanato que ellos, y el resto posiblemente eran del equipo de porristas o solo algunas chicas que quisieron hablar con ella. Susy era la clase de chica que se encarga de tirar la teoría de lo popular e impopular por el retrete al encontrar un punto neutro. Como una capa mágica que la protegía de todo el reglamento impuesto por la sociedad escolar del que formaban parte al momento de entrar a una escuela –. ¡Se lo que planeas, Susy! –Jack levantó un puño y le gritó, algunas migajas y trozos de queso salieron disparados de su boca. Como cada semana, Susy sólo fingió no escucharlo mientras el resto de las chicas los miraban a ambos con un ceño fruncido.

-_Vamos, ¿Qué hice yo? _–Lincoln ni siquiera quería sentarse en la misma mesa que Jack, pero giros desafortunados en la que ambos se habían visto envueltos por razones no ilegales habían hecho que ambos fueran un tanto… evitados por el resto de los chicos. No todos, cuando estaban separados –. _De hecho, ¿por qué también me siento con Jack en la cafetería? Ya compartían un cuarto y reputación de matones, no era necesario que compartiera mesa _–intentó levantarse sin hacer ruido, Jack lo tomó de la camisa sin mirarlo y lo forzó a sentarse con fuerza. Lincoln rodó los ojos y regresó al resto del almuerzo que no había caído con el movimiento brusco de Jack.

-Tiene a toda la escuela tras sus bragas rosadas, sólo con levantarla unos centímetros le jurarían lealtad como zombis. Solo un grupo de putos corderos que hacen todo lo que les ordena –Lincoln lo imaginó por un segundo, y solo pudo ver a Susy con un traje de pastora con una mueca molesta mientras intenta dirigir a un gruño de ovejas. El pensamiento fue tan hilarante que se le escapó una risita -¡Despierta, estúpido! ¡No caigas en su hechizo! –Jack lo agitó de un lado a otro –. Ella lo está haciendo otra vez. Sé que algo planea Lincoln, desde el primer momento en que dio un paso dentro del orfanato pude ver su aura de maldad. ¡Maldad! –Jack se lo gritó a la cara –. Era un sentimiento podrido, algo que solo yo podía ver, un cosquillero en las entrañas, era como tener diarrea. Pero no de la buena. De la que te hace reprimir gases a toda hora y cuando vas al baño sientes como si estuviera desechando una plata grumosa que estalla en tu interior con cada empuje.

Lincoln dejó la cuchara sobre el puré de manzana e hizo a un lado la charola.

-Jack, ¿No creerás que solo…? No sé, ¿Te gusta Susy?

-Enfermo –Jack lo empujó –. Ese pequeño monstruo ya a lanzado tus garras sobre ti, ¿Verdad? Ella sabe que si tengo la ayuda de alguin, alguien que la vea tal y como es entonces sus movimientos estarían más limitados. La forzaría a actuar… a tratar de eliminar a uno de nosotros. Posiblemente tú. Y sería mi oportunidad de desenmascararla.

-¿Por qué sería yo?

-Porque eres el más marica de los dos.

No era su identificación la que el profesor de matemáticas suplente le pidió cuando intentó entrar al baño de hombres.

-Estás pensando algo raro otra vez, ¿Verdad? –Jack entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién ganaría una pelea entre Ace y Godzilla?

-¿Un puto dinosauro con aliento radioactivo contra un hombre que usa su ropa interior por fuera? Me la dejas difícil, Lincoln –. Jack se terminó su sándwich y fue por su puré de manzana. Sus almuerzos eran los mismos, les daban los mismos tickes de comida a todos cada fin de semana. Sería demasiado trabajo y muy caro preparar desayunos para cada niño, y la escuela mejoraba su imagen si repartía los tickes entre huérfanos –. Hoy la seguiremos, te mostraré exactamente el verdadero rostro de Susy, la maldad pura que a encarnado en la piel de una loli manipuladora, megalómana, con complejo de Dios y que posiblemente nunca baja la tapa de excusado –Jack negó con la cabeza al verla –. Tanta maldad.

Lincoln solo podía ver a una pequeña chica con coletas a la cual rociaban levemente con perfume y se reía mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus pequeños brazos. Demasiado inocente para su propio bien, y rodeada de chicos y chicas que estarían dispuestos a crucificaros en el jardín con total permiso de los maestros y un director que ya podría estar buscando excusas para expulsaros después de accidentalmente inundar todo el gimnasio y quemar parte del salón de química.

Susy se levantó de la mesa, miró hacia ellos por primera vez y sonrió en la dirección de Lincoln. Lincoln le devolvió la sonrisa con gusto. Incluso ahora era agradable saber que Susy no lo ponía en el mismo peldaño que a Jack, ella lo conocía desde mucho antes que él por lo que seguramente ya estaría acostumbrada a su raro comportamiento acosador.

-¡Quieres que te viole! ¿Verdad perra loli? –Jack gritó y lo encerró debajo de su axila con su brazo –. ¡Me pertenece! ¡Es de mi propiedad! ¡Regresa con tu grupo de zombis y no te acerques semilla del mal!

Susy abrió la boca y se sonrojó ante sus palabras, pequeñas lágrimas afloraron debajo de sus ojos. Sin decir palabra se dio la vuelta para dejar su charola con el resto de las charolas sucias.

Toda la cafetería quedó en silencio y los ojos de docenas de chicos y chicas estaban fijos en ellos. Las intenciones asesinas podían sentirse en el aire. Jack los miró como retándolos a intentar algo allí mismo. Lincoln solo intentaba escapar de su axila, Jack tenía que aprender a lavarse debajo de los brazos, era como oler directamente uno de los pedazos de queso que Lana solía guardar bajo el refrigerador.

-Jack, trata de no hacer que nos maten –. Tendrían otra pelea al salir de la escuela. Lincoln estaba seguro de eso.

-Se está riendo Lincoln, sabe que nos metió en problemas. Quiere deshacerse de nosotros de esta forma –lo soltó y se levantó de la mesa –. Guarda mi charola, la seguiré. Posiblemente irá al baño a contemplar sus planes de dominación escolar –. Salió corriendo tras la pequeña chica, algunos chicos que vieron esto se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron tras él, posiblemente pensando lo peor.

-Nunca podré tener una vida escolar normal, ¿verdad? –Lincoln murmuró a la nada. Las miradas habían disminuido, pero más rumores por toda la escuela –. ¿Es demasiado pedir una vida tranquila? Al menos no puede ser más caótico de lo que son los almuerzos en el orfanato. Allí ya estarían levantando rastrillos –. Tengo que encontrar una forma de calmar a Jack, quizás así pueda lograr tener un día tranquilo que no incluya alguna pelea o actividades ilícitas. Tal vez logre que me regrese mis comics –colocó su charola sobre la charola vacía de Jack, por ahora quería salir de la cafetería –. Por otro lado, hablar solo no me va a ayudar a que dejen de verme como un bicho raro.

-¿Solo?

Lincoln se volteó. Junto a él había un chico un tanto más bajo, de cabello castaño bastante corto y una frente muy grande. Sus ojos eran algo saltones y tenía un pequeño lunar sobre la nariz. Su charola estaba casi vacía y sostenía un pequeño panqué en su mano.

-¿Juan? –era otro de los niños del orfanato Stailor, uno que había llegado un poco antes que Lincoln. Un chico algo solitario y que era considerado un poco extraño.

-Creí que por fin había hecho amigos –murmuró. Colocó su panqué sobre la charola y la recogió con tristeza.

* * *

La escuela primaria Don Franco, ubicada a cinco calles del orfanato Stailor, era una escuela bastante grande, solo un piso y pintado de un gris desquebrajado que anteriormente pudo haber sido blanco, pero tenía una cafetería que se mantenía limpia, un patio y su propio gimnasio. Y más importante, era una escuela gratuita. Lincoln no podía ver ningún parecido con su anterior escuela primaria, allí los casilleros eran de color azul cielo y el piso de los pasillos era de tablero blanco y negro. Aún, después de tantos días, seguía perdiendo la orientación en medio de los pasillos, solía tomar cruces que le eran familiares en su antigua escuela pero totalmente fuera de lugar en esta.

Pero cada día se acostumbraba un poco más.

Había logrado seguir el ritmo de las clases con bastante esfuerzo, y aunque sus notas no eran ejemplares si cumplían el requisito mínimo para aprobarlo. Solo debía mantenerse así y seguir esperando. La pregunta era, ¿Esperando qué? Después de tantos meses y un cumpleaños debería haber olvidado la idea de que su familia lo recogiera de vuelta, de hecho, ya casi no pensaba tanto en ellos como debería. Eran una familia grande y solo habían pasado unos cuantos meses, tendría que seguir lamentándose en su cama o fastidiando a Jack con viejas historias hasta que se le lanzara encima para callarlo, en cambio se encuentra durmiendo más temprano de lo normal.

Había pensado demasiado en su familia las primeras semanas, tal vez solo se había cansado de hacerlo.

Dos de los chicos que habían perseguido a Jack cuando salió de la cafetería llegaron a clases con el ojo morado, el tercero y dos chicas posiblemente estarían en la enfermería. Jack posiblemente estaba en detención o insultando al director. Eso le traería problemas al orfanato.

Las clases podían ser verdaderamente tranquilas una vez se acostumbraba a ellas. La profesora de ciencias era una mujer de mediana edad, no era muy atractiva pero tampoco se le consideraba fea, Lincoln la llamaría madura, de cabello largo y lacio negro azabache atado en una pequeña coleta. Un uniforme formal y usaba gafas, le recordaba a ese cliché de profesoras de la televisión. Tenía una voz agradable y estaba dispuesta a explicar si alguien no entendía alguno de los problemas.

-Tu novio y tú nos la van a pagar a la salida, canoso –un chico le susurró detrás de la nuca. ¿Y qué había hecho él? No era responsable de Jack, solo compartían cuarto.

-¿Quieres que te deje morado el otro ojo? –Lincoln intentó sonar duro. Lo suficiente para que él mismo pudiera creer sus palabras.

-¡Señorita! ¡Lincoln Stailor acaba de amenazarme! –se levantó de inmediato gritando.

-¡¿Qué?! No es cierto, él dijo que nos darían una paliza a mi novio y a mí –se dio cuenta de su error rápidamente –. Digo, mi amigo. Digo, mi compañero de cuarto. Digo, no en ese sentido –los demás chicos ya comenzaban a murmurar –. Lo que trato de decir es que somos dos chicos durmiendo en un mismo cuarto en el orfanato, pero no en ese sentido, y los rumores de nuestra relación son exagerados. Como el que dice que nos bañamos juntos solo los dos, y eso solo pasó una vez. Esto no ayuda, ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera sé porque lo estoy diciendo. Creo que solo quiero dejar claro que Jack no es mi novio. Eso es asqueroso –miró alrededor, algunas chicas negaban con la cabeza y otros chicos suspiraban –. Digo, no me refiero a que ser gay es asqueroso. No tengo nada contra los gays, el amor entre hombres no es malo y puede ser considerado lindo. No veo porque debamos poner en duda la sexualidad de una persona para hacerla sentir mal. Si un chico y otro chico se quieren deberían ser novios. El amor entre hombres es algo hermoso –algunas risas se escucharon al fondo del salón –. Lo dije mal otra vez y- Sí lo amenacé, por favor pónganme en detención –. Cubrió su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos.

-Está bien Lincoln, lo comprendo –la profesora sonrió, y Lincoln se sintió un poco mejor –. Soy partidaria de la LGBT. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

-Solo castígueme.

* * *

-Entonces… -Jack mantenía sus piernas cruzadas y ambas manos detrás de su nuca –. ¿Qué hiciste, inútil?

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que golpee a la maestra? –Lincoln le preguntó. No quería verlo a los ojos, así que mantenía su cabeza abajo.

-¿Rumores gay?

-Algo así.

-Debiste arrojarles la silla.

-Debiste olvidarte de Susy.

Jack solo se encogió de hombros por sus palabras y cambió de pierna. Esa noche se les negaría postre, posiblemente ni siquiera cenarían.

-Jack y Lincoln Stailor, adentro –. El director salió de la oficina y los llamó a los dos.

-¿Por qué los dos? –Lincoln le preguntó.

-Porque yo lo digo –fue su única respuesta.

* * *

-Me estoy cansando de ustedes dos, siempre de una pelea a otra y destruyen mi escuela –el director les gritaba. Jack se mantenía al margen, muy acostumbrado a esta rutina, Lincoln todavía se estaba acostumbrando a ser un chico malo –. Jack, tu siempre te metes en peleas por cualquier idiotez. ¿A quién le importa que te confundan con una chica? Casi parece que tienes algo que ocultar –Jack iba a replicarle, pero al último momento recordó que era el director y se calló –. Y tú, señaló a Lincoln. Nunca en mi vida vi tal nivel de destrucción en un niño tan pequeño. Tuve que ordenar instalar detectores de humo en cada salón y fortificar las cañerías, ¿Tendré que pedir que refuercen los ductos de ventilación, Lincoln?

-Esos fueron accidentes –Lincoln trató de excusarse.

-Y uno de ellos jamás se comprobó –Jack continuó –. Cualquier acusación en nuestra contra tendrá que ser discutida frente a nuestro abogado defensor. No olvide el arreglo.

-¿Saben lo que encontré hoy en el espejo del baño?

-¿Arrug-

Lincoln cubrió la boca de Jack antes de que los metiera en más problemas.

-Encontré una cana. ¡Una cana! Tengo cuarenta y tres años y comienzo a desarrollar canas –el director era rubio, con un pequeño bigote bajo la nariz y parecía el típico hombre que se afeita con cuidado cada mañana –. Y todo esto comenzó porque ustedes dos no pueden mantenerse bajo control un solo día, ¿Qué les cuesta unirse a un club escolar? ¿O mantenerse en silencio? ¿O matarse entre ustedes allá afuera? Si quieren destruir algo, entonces háganlo, pero lejos de mi escuela –. Abrió el cajón y se metió una pastilla en la boca. Parecía ser un tubo de aspirinas.

-Pero…esta vez realmente no hice nada, señor –Lincoln quería explicarle un poco lo que realmente había ocurrido.

-No me importa. Están suspendidos. No quiero ver el rostro de ambos por el resto de la semana. Cumplieron el record de tres strikes. Fuera de mi oficina.

-¿Es correcto que un director de escuela le hable así a dos niños? –Jack se aventuró a preguntar.

-Solo en Minnesota y parte de Alabama –agitó la mano frente a ellos –. Ahora salgan. Haré una llamada al orfanato.

* * *

-Nunca me habían suspendido –Lincoln confesó. Nuca se había metido en suficientes problemas, y el director Huggins podía ser más razonable de lo que parecía a primera vista. Y por lo general no dejaba suficientes pruebas.

Jack palmeó su espalda un par de veces –. No es tan doloroso como parece. Al principio cuesta asimilarlo, pero luego solo lo dejas correr y, ¿Quién sabe? Puede terminar gustándote. Si es inevitable, solo relaja el cuerpo y disfruta.

-¿Es en serio o te estas burlando, Jack?

-Un poco de ambos. Me estoy muriendo de hambre, iré por algo a la máquina.

Por lo que Lincoln recordaba, Jack no tenía dinero. Luego recordó a los chicos que seguían en la enfermería y le dio igual. No quería enfrentar a la directora del orfanato, lo miraría con ojos que solo pone una abuelita cuando rechazas la playera del mejor nieto del mundo y luego lo pondría a rezar en la capilla que hay junto a la dirección. Se quedaría con él, tocando su hombre y orando por la salvación de su alma y liberación de deseos impuros.

Lincoln pasó su mano por su cabello, no le sorprendería descubrir que él también estaba desarrollando canas, y eso que él había tenido que soportar a diez hermanas. Necesitaba un respiro.

-Lincoln.

-¡¿Ahora qué?! –preguntó con brusquedad.

Susy retrocedió un paso con algo parecido al miedo en sus ojos.

-Oh, lo siento. Solo… eh… ¿No deberías estar en clases? –La teoría de Lisa no podía ser más correcta. La mala suerte entraba y salía de su cuerpo más seguido que el aire que respiraba.

-Pedí un permiso… para… -no lo dijo, pero se encogió un poco. Posiblemente para ir al baño. Diablos, que linda era. Debía ser un crimen ser tan dulce. ¿Qué veía Jack contra ella?

-Sí, lamento que Jack te acose tanto. Él no es tan… -Susy le envió una mirada de ojos blancos –. Sí, es tan malo como parece. Parece creer que eres alguna clase de…

-¿Mente perversa que planea dominar el mundo? –Susy terminó –. Lo a estado diciendo desde la primera vez que me vio, no sé qué tiene contra mí.

Lincoln quería compartir sus sospechas sobre enamoramiento, pero prefirió no tocar temas privados de Jack al ser, bueno, Jack. Susy no era un monstruo, era una niña muy linda que había intentado acercarse a ellos varias veces, y siempre terminaban siendo perseguidos por todo el orfanato. De hecho, Lincoln podría apostar que la mayor parte de sus conflictos allí dentro tenían que ver con el trato a Susy.

-A veces me pregunto porque todavía me junto con él, y luego recuerdo que mi reputación está por el piso –y esa era una buena oportunidad para que los juzgaran por separado –. A mi realmente me agradas Susy, y… creo que eres genial -. Buen momento para recordar que no sabía cómo hablar correctamente con las chicas. Diez hermanas y todo lo que había aprendido era a reconocer cuando una chica tiene su periodo. Maldita sea su infancia familiar desperdiciada.

-Gracias. Yo también creo que eres genial –Susy confesó –. Esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos, pero Jack siempre es tan Jack y… no quiero ofenderlo, pero me da miedo.

-Lo hace, lo sabe y se enorgullece de eso. Quiere espiarte el resto del día buscando indicios de un plan malvado, así que no te sorprendas si lo vez.

-Gracias Lincoln, tengo que irme. Pero espero que podamos hablar otra vez, eres agradable.

Fue como tragarse tres píldoras de azúcar con un trago de miel, demasiado dulce para ser real. ¿Exageraba? No habían estado en su lugar. Lincoln casi podía ver las flores creciendo a cada paso de Susy, los corazones que volaban a su alrededor junto a los pajarillos y las trompetas celestiales. Suspiró, la última vez que pudo estar tan cerca de ella fue cuando cayó sobre sus bragas, algo que Susy había sido todo un ángel de no mencionar.

* * *

¿Un traidor o una víctima? Era demasiado pronto para juzgarlo. Jack se metió un par de gominolas a la boca y lo meditó un segundo. Susy se estaba metiendo en su territorio, algo estaba tramando. Algo realmente grande para arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento directo con su peor enemigo declarado.

Mastico con cuidado, estaban realmente buenos, a Jack le gustaban las gominolas con forma de ositos color arcoíris. Había una sensación dulce al tragar, especialmente cuando se metía todo un puñado de ellos. Ahora necesitaría todos los ositos para destapar el misterio. La solución estaba justo frente a él, estaba seguro, solo no podía verla todavía. Susy le había dejado demasiadas pistas en el camino.

-Sí, sigue caminando. Yo le probaré al mundo que no estoy loco.

* * *

Susy llegó al orfanato medio año después de que Jack ingresara. Era casi tan pequeño como lo es ahora, pero se le veía todavía más insegura y preocupada por encajar. Nadie hablaba de su familia, de donde venía o las razones de que fuera dada en adopción. Nadie le había preguntado. Una sola mirada y se sentía la necesidad de protegerla. ¿Para qué incomodarla? Muchos la consideraban la luz del orfanato. Todavía sin sentido que nadie la hubiera adoptado en todo el tiempo que estuvo en adopción.

La única persona que parecía tener algo contra ella era Jack, siempre atento, listo para gritar, meterse con ella o solo entrar a su cuarto compartido para meter las manos entre sus bragas buscando planes maestros de dominación global. Cualquiera vería que es una excusa para meterle mano a la ropa interior.

Desde la fecha de su ingreso hasta la actual, nunca se había metido en líos o causado ningún problema o discusión. Había encajado dentro del orfanato y la escuela con facilidad, teniendo su época de timidez y saliendo de ella con una sonrisa. Estaba fuera de su cascarón. Cualquier voluntario en el orfanato que estuviera allí cuando ingresó diría lo mismo.

Y luego estaba Jack, quién casi le rompió un brazo a su primer compañero de cuarto cuando lo confundió con una chica el primer día. Y Lincoln podía atestiguar que le hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber sido más frágil.

-…y Jack se quedó con todos mis comics –Lincoln murmuró. Se había sentado en el patio trasero del orfanato, un poco alejado del resto de los chicos que lo miraban con extrañeza y promesas de dolor si se atrevía a hacer algo.

Susy sujetó su mano, se había sentado junto a él, escuchado sus palabras y respondiéndole. Era la primera chara agradable que había tenido desde que entró al orfanato, y era con una chica la cual tenía varias razones para odiarlo. Cristina podría aprender un par de cosas de Susy Stailor.

-Eso fue cruel, le hizo lo mismo a varios de sus compañeros. Por lo general la directora lo obliga a devolver las cosas, pero casi nadie lo denuncia. Creo que los amenaza.

Sí, eso iba con la forma de actuar de Jack.

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar de él a sus espaldas. No se siente correcto–se sentía fantástico y liberador, pero no correcto.

-No le diré nada si tu no lo haces –Susy le giñó un ojo y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Bueno, tengo una pequeña historia. Algo que hicimos el día de mi cumpleaños, Jack tenía la extraña idea sobre las hamburguesas, y encontramos este lugar que íbamos a tomar como una especie de base y entonces…

* * *

-Hasta que por fin sirves de algo –Jack los miró desde detrás del arbusto cercano. Se habían pintado la nariz con tintura verde y marrón y los observaba. Por lo general hubiera intervenido, pero Jack podía aprovechar esta oportunidad –. Sigue riendo Lincoln, esta noche duermes en el piso –. Se fundió con el arbusto –. ¡Y me quedaré con tu postre! –volvió a salir un segundo antes de volver a fundirse.

La seguridad siempre era rigurosa. Antes de Lincoln no había tenido a nadie que pudiera ayudarlo a meterse al cuarto de Susy, tampoco quién compartiera las palizas que el resto de las chicas le daban cuando lo descubrían. Ahora podía mantener vigilada una habitación mientras se rasca el estómago viendo una película en la sala, solo necesitaba las palabras correctas, muchas de ellas la que incluían la palabra trasero.

-Esta noche te va a doler mucho el trasero, Lincoln –murmuró mientras caminaba. No se fijó en el chico que pasó junto a él mientras lo hacía y que se tornó pálido cuando lo escuchó.

-No necesitaba saber eso.

La puerta de la habitación compartida de Susy tenía adornos rozados y algunos arcoíris, su nombre junto al de las otras dos chica estaba escrito en un pedazo de papel adornado. Jack miró hacia ambos lados y entró al cuarto del enemigo.

* * *

-Fue por eso que tuve que dejar las clases de natación –Susy terminó su propio historia –. Creí que sería divertido cuando me uní, pero me dio demasiada vergüenza. No creí que el traje de baño me quedara tan ajustado, ¿Estaré subiendo de peso? –se tocó el estómago con cuidado.

-La primera vez que fui a la piscina lo hice con una camisa, mi hermana me la quitó a la fuerza antes de empujarme. Era su forma de hacerme dos favores: aprender a nadar y perder la vergüenza –. Lynn no era la mejor siendo suave.

* * *

Primero lo primero, tenía que revisar los cajones. En las películas siempre ocultan las cosas más sospechosas en los cajones que nadie quiere tocar, es por eso que Jack se iba a la ropa interior. ¿Por qué otra razón tocaría la ropa interior de una niña? Esos pedazos de tela o algodón, con adornos de dinosaurios o cerezas, algunos con dobladillos blancos ya adornados que se sienten muy bien al tacto y venían en distintos colores no eran de su agrado. Definitivamente no le interesaban, especialmente esas bragas de fresa que vio la última vez que estuvo en el cuarto. Y si las volvía a ver se las llevaría, solo como un trofeo de victoria.

Sacó todo el cajón y tiró su contenido al piso, demasiada ropa interior para una sola chica, debían de compartir el cajón entre las tres. No había muchas cosas en el cuarto por lo que debería ser fácil encontrar algo sospechoso. Solo… solo seguiría hurgando entre su ropa un minuto más. ¿Esa era nueva? Era negra ya algo transparente, demasiado atrevida para una niña. La ceda era algo rasposa para sus dedos, no le gustó la sensación, la hizo una pelota y la tiró a un lado. La siguiente era de piratas, con un pequeño barco adornando la parte trasera, la dejó en un montón a parte para investigación más exhaustiva.

¿Esos calcetines eran amarillos? Se parecían al color de las plumas de un patito que vio la semana pasada, y se sentían cálidas. El tipo de calcetines que usaría para dormir en invierno. Estaban hasta el fondo del cajón, nadie lo notaría. Se las guardó dentro de la camisa y siguió investigando.

* * *

Lincoln había terminado de contar como se había echado la culpa por el libro de princesas ponys, ahora solo guardaba silencio. Eran recuerdos personales y algo complicados para él en ese momento. Todavía no sentía la necesidad de pensar en su familia, pero solo tocar esos recuerdos le daba una sensación mezclada en las entrañas. Esa noche podría quedarse despierto pensando en el punto, o solo rememorando más recuerdos.

Le había contado demasiado a Susy, era extraño, como si pudiera contarle lo que sea a esa niña. Jack se habría reído y lo hubiera llamado amante de Ponys, o algo peor. Susy se mantenía en silencio y respetaba lo que dijera. Le gustaba el cambio.

Pensando en Jack, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo ahora? Lincoln esperó que al verlo junto a Susy estallara. Ya deberían de estarse golpeando hasta que Jack se irguiera victorioso sobre su cuerpo maltratado.

* * *

Demasiado grande para ser de Susy, tenía que ser de Margaret, pero era demasiado bonito para que Margaret lo hubiera escogido. Jack levantó el vestido celeste frente a él. Tenía un ligero dobladillo en el pecho, allí estarían los botones que lo abren, ¿Cuánto habrá costado? Quizás era algo que una de ellas había traído y lo trataba como una especie de reliquia.

Sobre el piso se encontraba una montaña de ropa, útiles escolares, libros y cualquier basura que Jack encontrara en los cajones. En una pila de ropa aparte había desde ropa interior hasta algunos pantaloncillos y vestidos de colores brillantes. Jack iba a revisarlos a fondo más tarde. Por ahora debía seguir buscando, si la respuesta no estaba en los cajones entonces estaría oculta en algún lugar de sus camas.

* * *

Susy se levantó de su lugar junto a Lincoln, se limpió el vestido con cuidado y le sonrió –. Ya regreso, tengo que ir a… un lugar. Todavía quiero saber que ocurrió con esas bufandas.

-Seguro, el final te sorprenderá.

Se sentía bien haber hecho una nueva amiga.

* * *

Jack se mantenía acostado de espaldas. No había podido encontrar nada. Todos los colchones apilados uno sobre el otro en el poco espacio que quedaba en el cuarto de Susy, no había planos, o anotaciones malvadas. ¿Realmente se había equivocado? ¿Había dedicado tantos años de su vida en el orfanato persiguiendo una mentira que el mismo había creado? Quizás Lincoln tuviera razón, tal vez el problema era… ¿Suyo?

-Como odio que otros tengan la razón –Jack se dio la vuelta sobre el montón de ropa tirada. No iba a ordenar nada de eso –. Bueno, culpa de ella por parecer tan sospechosa. Actuando tan linda, como si ocultara algo.

Jack iba a levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo notó algo extraño. Debajo de la mesilla junto a la cama contra la pared había algo raro, una pequeña protuberancia oculta por las sombras. Jack la había visto por coincidencia, pero fuera de eso hubiera sido imposible de verse estando parado, incluso agachado sería complicado. Jack se arrastró hacia ella, ignorando la ropa a su alrededor.

Lo que encontró fue un pequeño botón oculto. Debía ser rojo y casi parecía pegado con goma de mascar. Al principio le causó algo de gracia encontrar algo así, solo debía ignorarlo e irse antes de que alguien lo descubriera, pero de todas formas lo iban a culpar así que ya qué.

Presionó el botón rojo.

Una parte de la pared al lado de la cama se dio la vuelta y dio paso a una pantalla que se encendió con una luz verde, en ella se podía ver el planeta tierra girando con distintas cruces rojas titilando sobre él. La cama se perdió en el piso y dio paso a un pizarrón con distintos cálculos e imágenes de Lincoln en distintos perfiles, había incluso una fotografía de ellos dos en el baño con la palabra "¿Gays?" rodeado por un círculo rojo.

De la pared salió un pequeño ordenador con un millar de palabras circulando como una cascada a gran velocidad. Sus teclas carecían de números o letras y solo brillaban en diversos colores.

Jack retrocedió un paso ante lo que veía. Todo era demasiado irreal y desconocido. Luego sonrió, y finalmente dejo salir una larga risa. Esto era a lo que se refería.

-Así que lo descubriste –un pequeño click sonó detrás de él. La voz que le habló era más fría que el hielo –. No podías dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenías que seguir metiendo tus narices en asuntos que no eran de tu incumbencia.

Susy estaba parada detrás de él. Sostenía un pequeño revólver de seis tiros entre sus manos, apuntando directamente al pecho de Jack sin ningún tipo de expresión. Toda su ternura se había esfumando, solo quedaba el aliento frío de la muerte que había llegado para presenciar el desenlace.

-Susy –Jack escupió el nombre como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora –. ¿Qué es todo esto? –señaló la pizarra con la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que es, Jack? –Susy levantó más la pistola. Apuntaba directamente hacia su pecho. No dispararía, el disparo alertaría a todos de lo que ocurría –. El cuarto está insonorizado, Jack. Nadie escuchará nada –respondió como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, y Jack no dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Eso también explicaba porque nadie lo había escuchado mientras destruía el cuarto.

-Así que este es tu plan, Susy. ¿Dominar el mundo con… Lincoln?

-No subestimes el potencial de un niño miserable, Jack –Susy le respondió con una sonrisa. No era la sonrisa de inocencia, era una sonrisa sádica y orgullosa, la sonrisa de alguien que sabe ha ganado –. Un pasado miserable, de un chico que sobresalga como Lincoln, en las manos adecuadas puede abrir muchas puertas. Y no desperdicie una hora escuchando el drama de su mierda de familia como para que llegues y lo arruines. Te juró que sentí deseos de pegarme un puto tiro cuando comenzó con sus tonterías.

-Ja, esa actitud te queda más, Susy –Jack miró la pantalla con el mundo girando en ella. Eran los puntos que Susy esperaba conquistar –. Parece que planeas esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Susy guardó silencio unos segundos, parecía dudosa sobre matarlo ahora o esperar un poco más.

-Mis padres nunca lo entendieron –finalmente se decidió para hablar –. El potencial que podía alcanzar la miseria en el corazón de los seres humanos, solo necesitaba encontrar a alguien lo bastante patético. Pero ellos no pudieron entenderlo, estaban demasiado ocupados organizando parrilladas comunitarias o ayudando a los pobres. Lo único que me enseñaron fue a sonreír como si realmente diera una moneda por cualquiera de ellos –sonrió con su típica sonrisa infantil –, y me ha sido muy útil hasta ahora –. Su sonrisa se esfumó –. Pero no contigo. Has sido una piedra en mi zapato durante mucho tiempo, Jack. De no ser por ti me hubiera largado de este basurero hace mucho, pero en cada rincón siempre estabas allí, mirando. No tienes idea de las veces que pensé en matarte, quizás instigar a todo el equipo de karate a dejar tu cuerpo medio muerto en el parque repleto de drogadicto, despertarías con el estómago repleto de la misma mierda que te chorrearía por el culo. Y de alguna forma siempre te las arreglabas para salir adelante, eso es algo que puede respetar. Por eso preferí destruir tu palabra y… bueno, no fue muy difícil. De por si ya eres un idiota que estalla a la menor provocación. Todo lo que tuve que hacer es encender una chispa, y tu hacías el resto. Menudo idiota.

-¿Qué pasó realmente con tus padres, Susy? –Jack estaba interesado más en esa parte.

Susy dejó salir una pequeña risa –. Te lo dije, una historia miserable en las manos adecuadas puede abrir muchas puertas. Si no iba a encontrar una, ¿por qué no armarla por mi cuenta?

Jack entrecerró los ojos y presionó sus puños –. Yo lo sabía… -negó con la cabeza mientras la veía –. Lo sabía, pequeña perra. ¡Lo sabía!

Jack se lanzó contra Susy, ni siquiera pensó. Actuó como hubiera actuado en una pelea en el parque, se fue por quién tuviera el arma más grande y esperó que no fuera él quién terminara sangrando en el piso. La pistola se disparó demasiado cerca de sus cabezas, causando sordera y un zumbido mortal en sus oídos. Aun así se esforzó por no soltar la muñeca de Sucy, si lograba apuntar se acabó. Jack terminaría dentro de alguna de esas paredes que se mueven con solo presionar un botón.

Jack tenía la ventaja de fuerza, pero Susy demostraba ser sumamente salvaje al combatir. Se removía demasiado, negándose a soltar la pistola, estuvo a punto de morder a Jack un par de veces mientras giraban en el piso. Esta era la pelea más grande de Jack, si la perdía perdería su vida y le gustaba demasiado seguir con vida.

Sus cuerpos se revolcaron sobre toda la ropa, chocnado contra los colchones mientras Jack intentaba desarmarla. El zumbido en sus oídos había parado hace unos minutos, pero todo lo que no tuviera que ver con quitarle la pistola ya no importaba. Jack debía aprovechar la ventaja de fuerza. La pistola se disparó una vez más, terminando el disparo en el techo. Jack aprovechó ese momento para tirar y la pistola salió volando debajo de la cama.

Jack hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese punto: se separó de Susy y salió corriendo. No podía voltear o encontraría que retiraba otra arma de sus bragas, o podría arrojarle un cuchillo. No, lo importante ahora era alertar al orfanato. Él tenía razón. Susy era un monstruo y tenía las pruebas al alcance de la mano.

-¡Tenía razón perras! ¡Yo tenía razón hijos de puta! ¡Hahahhaa! –fue lo primero que gritó al salir al pasillo.

* * *

-Dios, Jack. ¿Qué hiciste ahora? –Lincoln murmuró cuando se acercó a la puerta de Susy, junto a él estaba la directora del orfanato. Su nombre era Adriana, y no se le veía igual de contenta.

-Lincoln, no uses el nombre del señor en vano.

-Lo siento señora.

-¿Que qué hice? Posiblemente acabo de salvar a todo el punto mundo. Lo siento por la grosería señora –se disculpó rápidamente con la directora –. Deberían estar llamando a la policía o servicios secretos.

-No dudo que la policía llegará solo por mencionar tu nombre, Jack –Adriana suspiró con pesar –. ¿No es suficiente con haber sido suspendidos de la escuela? Todavía tienen que pagar penitencia, intenten no causar más problemas en la casa.

A eso se refería Lincoln con que los hacía sentir como una abuelita a la que habían decepcionado.

-Susy está loca, y detrás de esta puerta está la prueba –Jack la abrió sin esperar permiso –. Contemplen –señaló el interior –: Un cuarto destrozado.

-Jack –Lincoln se cubrió la cara. Una oportunidad, solo pedía una oportunidad para hablar con una chica sin que Jack lo arruinara de alguna forma, ¿era demasiado pedir?

-Espero que tenga una explicación muy buena para esto jovencito –Adriana puso su voz dura, esto iba en serio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Jack se abrió paso por la ropa y se acercó a la mesilla. Podía sentir el botón debajo de la mesa, lo presionó y… nada. El lugar seguía igual –. Esperen, posiblemente ese trabó. Los botones se traban –. Lo presionó un par de veces más, estuvo por dar vuelta la mesa cuando el botón calló al piso. Terminó siendo un trozo de goma de mascar pegado a una envoltura –. ¿Eh? No. No era así. Era un botón.

Adriana se cruzó de brazos, Lincoln solo cubrió su rostro. Sabía que lo harían pagar a él también. Tan lejos había llegado su reputación de compañeros inseparables.

-L-los disparos… el techo… ¡El arma bajo la cama! –Jack se agachó, por supuesto que se llevaría el arma. ¿Pero cómo se deshizo de los disparos? –Y-yo… no sé qué…

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a nuestro cuarto?! –Susy se dejó ver en la puerta, miraba toda la destrucción con horror e incredulidad –. ¡Toda nuestra ropa está en el piso! Directora, Lincoln, ¿Qué pasó?

Lincoln no tenía palabras que decirle.

-¡No mientas más perra! ¡Entrega el arma!

-¡Jack! –Adriana le gritó.

-¡Debe tener la pistola en sus bragas! ¡Como en las películas! ¡Muéstranos las bragas! –le gritó directamente.

Susy se colocó detrás de Lincoln y sujetó su falda con miedo.

-¡Jack! –Adriana volvió a gritar. Lincoln solo se encargaba de mantenerlo alejado de Susy.

Jack se lanzó con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba al dar el primer golpe. Fue demasiado para que Lincoln hiciera algo, ya estaba sujetando la falda de Susy cuando pudo reaccionar. Susy se esforzaba por mantenerla en su lugar mientras Jack tiraba con desesperación. Lincoln no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de sujetar a Jack por los hombros y tirar hacia atrás.

-¡AAAAHH! –Susy gritaba –. ¡Suéltame!

-Jack ya suéltala.

-¡No hasta que entregue la pistola y pruebe que no me equivoqué imbécil!

La falda se rompió. No había una forma más fácil de decirlo, la falda se rompió. Jack estaba tirando con demasiada fuerza y Lincoln tirando detrás de él pensando que eso ayudaría de alguna forma y habían terminado sentados en el piso con Jack sosteniendo una parte de la falda de Susy. La parte baja de la falda se rompió dejando ver parte de la ropa interior que Susy usaba en ese momento.

-Así que… allí estaban las bragas de fresa –Jack murmuró.

El rostro de Susy se fue tornando ligeramente rojo hasta ganar un tono intenso, entonces gritó con todas sus fueras y salió corriendo mientras cubría todo lo que podía con los restos de su falda.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué le hicieron a Susy?

-¿Está llorando? ¿Alguien la lastimó?

-¡Alguien rompió su falda! ¡Violadores!

-¡Monstruos!

-Tuvo que ser Lincoln, los vi hablando antes afuera. Es un mal chico.

-¿Y ahora que hice? –a Lincoln le gustaría que alguien le explicara un poco el asunto.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡A la dirección! ¡Ya! –Adriana gritó. No era momento de réplicas.

* * *

Las rodillas lo estaban matando. Ninguno de los dos había cenado y habían estado rezando por el perdón el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, la mayoría de los chicos que planeaban matarlos mientras dormían debían de estar dormidos ahora. Lincoln esperara que la otra mitad hubiera esquitado sus deseos homicidas con los muñecos de cuerpo real quemados en el patio.

-Muchas gracias Jack, mañana tendré moretones en las rodillas –. Tendría suerte si podía dormir un poco esa noche.

-De nada –Jack le respondió igual de adolorido. Se recostó de espaldas en la cama y no se movió. La directora había sido especialmente duro con él a la hora de rezar, Lincoln solo había sido un extra que no debería haber estado allí. Eso era una verdadera injusticia –. Te salvé el culo, posiblemente la vida. Susy está loca y lo probé yo mismo. La hija de puta trató de matarme.

-Susy es una chica amable y muy gentil. ¡Estás enamorado de ella, Jack! ¡Sólo acéptalo!

-¡Vete a la mierda! Tu no viste lo que yo, vuelve a insinuar que me gusta algo de esa loli megalómana y estás muerto, hijo de puta!

-Solo déjame dormir. Que día de mierda.

Suspendidos de la escuela, y cuando parece que tiene una oportunidad con la mejor chica de todo el orfanato Jack lo hecha a perder.

-Si pudiera moverme te daría una patada por ingrato –. Jack trató de darse la vuelta, pero sus piernas ya no lo dejaban moverse –. Lo haré mañana.

-Tenemos que retomar los rezos por la mañana, Jack.

-Jodida psicópata. La directora no puede tener una verdadera alma.

Lincoln tomó su almohada y se la arrojó a la cara –. Solo duérmete.

-Mañana te daré una paliza.

* * *

Cada noche repetía la misma acción: se subía al techo cuando el resto de los chicos estaba dormido y miraba hacia el horizonte, pensando en el día en que todo lo que ella viera sería suyo. Solo ella podría lograrlo. Nadie más que ella podría tener el talento y la ambición de cumplir todas sus mentas. Solo necesitaba tiempo y recursos, y los recursos no serían algo muy difícil con el tiempo. Su falda ondeaba al viento, ignoró el frío que subía desde sus piernas a sus bragas de patito. Lo importante ahora era centrarse.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez, Jack –Susy murmuró a la nada –. Pero nada puede detener lo que es inevitable. Tus esfuerzos serán en vano. Algún día todo lo que rodea al orfanato y más allá será mío. ¡Solo mío! ¡Hahahaha ahahaha!

-¿Susy? ¿Estás en el techo otra vez?

-¡Ah! Sí directora, lo siento mucho –se disculpó rápidamente.

-Ya baja. Es hora de dormir.

-Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Bajaré en un segundo –caminó hacia la escalera que había detrás de ella. Subir era fácil, pero siempre tenía dificultades para bajar, tener que ver hacia abajo la dejaba temporalmente paralizada. Cuando dominara el mundo tendría esclavos que subieran a lugares altos y hablaran en su nombre.

* * *

-Así que… -su tono de voz calmado solo lo hacía ver más intimidante. Se movía de un lado a otro frente al sofá donde se encontraba sentada la pareja, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Al cerrar su mano en un puño pudieron escuchar sus huesos crujir, y el ancla tatuada en su brazo; un brazo robusto y fuerte, se veía cada vez más amenazante –. ¿Qué pasó con mi nieto?


End file.
